Lost Son
by jetbstraub
Summary: Team Gibbs gets a new Probie but from the day he arrives the man has secrets he's ordered not to tell. All they know is he's related to someone on the team. Who could he be related to and who ordered him not to tell them and why? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS. I make no profit but write for the enjoyment of it. JetbStraub owns any not recognized characters, backgrounds, or plots not following the NCIS Series. Happy Reading Jet!

Chapter 01 – New Probie.

The elevator opened up and the team looked up to see a young man in black boots, dark blue jeans and a t-shirt covered by a sweater and a sports coat his long black hair in a braid and green eyes looking annoyed and lost.

Tony didn't know why but he looked familiar. Ignoring that for the moment he said with a cocky grin. "Can I help you kid?"

The young man's eyebrow went up and he smirked as he said. "I don't know old timer did you take your medication today? Or do you need your nurse to help you back to the home?"

McGee and Ziva both chuckled as Tony gapped.

Gibbs smirked and said. "You're the new Agent?"

The young man smiled and held his hand out. "Agent Gibbs I take it."

Gibbs shook his hand and said. "Agent?"

The young man smirked and said. "Nope, oh wise and intriguing one. I was told not to give my last name. So call me Harry."

Tim looked confused and said. "Why?"

Harry looked the man up and down and showing in his face that he liked what he saw. He smirked as he said. "Well Agent Cutie. I'm related to one of you lucky people and the powers that be want me to get to know him or her and then tell them."

Tim blushed and said. "I'm Agent Timothy McGee call me Tim."

Harry chuckled at the cute blush and said. "Ok McCutie."

Gibbs laughed and head slapped Harry and said. "Behave. The rest are Senior Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Agent Ziva David."

Harry grinned and shook Tony's hand then went and kissed Ziva's hand and said. "My dear you are a goddess. I am but a slave to your beauty. Please make my life worth living by letting me serve you."

Ziva chuckled at the young man and patted his cheek and said. "You are a shameless flirt."

Harry grinned as he said. "I've been a very bad boy Agent David punish me my goddess."

Tim, Tony and Gibbs rolled their eyes as Ziva laughed.

Tony said. "So if we can't call you by your last name what name other than Harry can we use?"

Harry grinned and said innocently. "Agent Harry Balzac at your service."

Tim and Ziva laughed when Gibbs sprayed coffee all over Tony.

Harry grinned and looked innocently at Tony with a 'what I do?' look on his face as Tony glared at him. Gibbs shook his head these two would either be the best of friends by the end of the month or kill each other. He gave Harry a desk next to Tim and told him to get to work on the paperwork for HR. He went up and had the first of many talks about his new Agent with Vance.

Over the next week the team worked cold cases as they got use to their new team member. Gibbs had told Vance they needed a last name to use for Harry but the man refused. At the beginning of the new week the phone rang and Gibbs said. "Gear up. Agent Harry your partner is McGee. Show him the ropes McGee."

Harry smirked and opened his mouth. Gibbs smacked the back of his head and said. "Don't even think about it."

Harry winked at Tim and said. "Of course not Agent Gibbs."

Tim rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. He waited until they were going down the road and said his eyes on the road. "So Harry how exactly are you and Tony related?"

Harry froze and then blanked his face. He said looking out the window. "Never said we were McGee."

Tim stopped at a light and looked at him. He said. "Harry I watched you in the bullpen this last week. You flirted with everyone but Tony. I've seen you joke with him and you prank each other, which I admit was very amusing to see Tony dethroned as the prank master. I've also noticed you question whatever he says to the point of asking for a fight between you two but put that aside and take him seriously when needed. But you want to know the most disturbing thing is you are never alone with him. Me, Ziva or Gibbs is not an issue but Tony is for some odd reason. As a matter of fact you go out of your way not to be alone with Tony. I thought Gibbs was going to have a fit when you refused to get lunch with him the other day and sent you and me instead. But you watch him out of the corner of your eye and not in flirtatious way but with curiosity."

Harry closed his eyes and whisper. "Dam."

Tim was worried now and said. "I know we just met a few days ago but were partners now. I'm a good listener Harry and I'll be here if you need someone to talk to. I won't tell anyone anything I just told you or whatever we talk about. I give you my word. I just want to let you know what I noticed and see if I can help."

Harry sighed and said. "Tim I don't trust easy I've been betrayed one to many times. I'm not saying I don't want to trust you or dislike you. It's just hard for me to trust with new people."

Tim nodded and said. "Ok so we need to work on the trust thing. I can do that. So what's with the flirting?"

Harry chuckled and said. "Aw McCutie. I just think you're sexy when you blush."

Tim chuckled and said. "Ok brat. Bring it on. But remember pay back is a bitch."

"Aw Timmy boy are you challenging me, that's not nice. You don't want to awaken the prank master and invoke a prank war. You will be over your head and begging for mercy in no time." Harry said grinning.

Tim laughed as they pulled up on the scene. He said. "Follow my lead and stay out of Gibbs way in less he gives you a direct order. Tony is going to try and trip you up he does it to every probie."

Harry smirked and nodded then followed Tim.

The team worked the scene and Tim introduced Harry to Ducky and Palmer. Harry was given the task of helping Ducky and Palmer. Helping them load the body Harry said under his breath. "So does anyone here know we know each other Ducky?"

Ducky chuckled and said. "No my boy, well Mr. Palmer here does now. But not to worry he won't say anything. I'll leave it up to you to tell them."

Palmer jumped up in the van and turned and grinned as he locked the wheels on the gurney. "So I heard you flirt with McGee and Ziva? Why both?"

Harry smirked and said. "You mean I was only supposed to choose one. What's the fun in that? Aw is the little kitten jealous. Palmer I could make you a happy man all you have to do is agree to be my play thing."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and said with a smirk. "It's Jimmy and you'd head for the hills if I took you seriously. You're a shameless flirt but I have a feeling it's a front to keep people from getting too close. I wonder what you're really like under all that flirting. Oh well, I guess I'll find out later. For now go bug your team or something, Ducky and I have work to do."

Harry grinned and hid his nervousness that Palmer hit so close to the mark and said. "Oh you love it and want my body. One of these days you'll admit it."

Gibbs head smacked Harry and said. "He'll have to admit it later right now we need to get back. You and McGee are with Abby. Flirt with her and you're a dead man."

Harry gasped and held a hand to his chest in mock pain as if wounded and said. "As if I would go against our sexy but wise fearless leaders words of wisdom. Although you are kind of hot when you're angry and all hot and bothered, might be worth it."

Gibbs smirked and got up close to Harry's ear and said softly but loud enough it was heard by all. "Listen to me Boy. Flirting with McGee, Ziva and even Palmer is fine as long as it's playful and harmless. Just make sure they don't mind and if they do stop immediately, but you can't handle me probie. Keep making passes at me and I'll turn you over my knee and tan your hide little boy."

Harry froze and held his body tight as he listened not moving his face blank. The moment he could he followed a chuckling Tim to the car.

Harry ignored Tim once in the car and wouldn't acknowledge he was shaking. Harry leaned his head against the window and faked sleeping until they pulled in the parking lot of HQ.

Tim thought something was going on with Harry and he was being stubborn. So he turned the heat on and just left him alone. But decided to ask Ducky to have a look at him later it wasn't that cold and his partner might be getting sick. Completely unaware that he was right but not for the reason he thought.

Gibbs watched Tim leave with the new probie. Glad the kid had been put in his place but his gut was turning at the way the kid froze and blanked his face, that wasn't a normal reaction. He shrugged making a mental note to talk to Ducky later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 – Family Found.**

Harry followed Tim as they entered the lab. Harry watched the woman move around quickly. Harry grinned and took a few steps back and hid behind Tim. He waited as Tim gave her the evidence watching them interact.

Abby signed for the evidence then Tim turned to introduce the new Agent on the team. Her jaw dropped it was Harry. Her little boy, the stinker had told her he was taking a new job and that was it. Abby put her hands on her hips and said. "Harold James what are you doing here?"

Harry hung his head and released his hair it unraveled and covered his face. He peeked out of it like a little boy as he looked out at her through it knowing it melted her anger when he did that. She said it showed off his eyes and made him look sweet and innocent. He had once sent her a picture he had a friend take of him doing it when he missed her birthday because he didn't want to tell her he was hurt. She had thanked him for the picture then lectured him for trying to keep it from her he was hurt. Seeing it wasn't working he shuffled his feet feeling like he was eleven again and cursing that she could still do that to him. He swung his hair out of his face making quick work of braiding it again and when he was finished. He said with a big grin deciding what the hell she would be pissed ether way and said. "Hi Aunt Abby miss me?"

Abby raised her eyebrow seeing Tim surprised expression morph into a grin as he stood back and watched. She said. "Don't you dare Hi Aunt Abby me Mister. Of course I missed you, get over here and give me a hug then start talking."

Harry laughed and hugged her. When she went to let go he held her tighter he hadn't seen her in a while and he missed her. That this last week had been harder on him then he thought but that didn't register he just knew he missed his Aunt.

Abby hugged him and looked in his eyes her arms still around him. She said softly. "Hey Hare-bear talk to me I'm not mad I just don't understand. When you called me last week you said you had this super-secret mission coming up and you'd be out of touch for a while and then poof your here in my lab."

Harry glared at him when he heard Tim say softly "Hare-bear I will have to remember that one for the next McNickname."

So Harry whined. "Aunt Abby, can you stop with the nick names or at least not in front of my new partner. You're giving him ammo against me."

Abby chuckled and smacked Harry's shoulder and stepped away from him. She said with a raised eyebrow and a glare. "That's what you get for not telling me your new orders were a job with NCIS. I could do a lot worse Mister. I have lots of pictures of a certain young man that I know and love. Remember I keep every picture sent to me or I take. Now tell me how you ended up on team Gibbs and with my best friend as your new partner? Or I will put together a photo book that will make every person on your team's day and make you not stop blushing for a year. I'll even offer to make copies of their favorites so they can have their very own copy to torment you with."

Tim smirked but said nothing as his new partner squirmed and blushed under Abby's glare. Maybe he'd get some information on Harry so far everything they had tried to find out about the new Agent turned up nothing it was like he was ghost.

Harry hung his head and dropped into a chair he ran his hands through his hair and he said. "I was told a week before I left to tell my family and friends I wouldn't be in contact for a while once I was given my final orders. My final orders were given the day before I left the UK. I spent that day at HQ and was told to tell no one what my new orders were. As for the team and McGee, the Director assigned me to Agent Gibb's team and Gibbs assigned Agent McGee as my partner and well orders are orders Aunt Abby you know that."

Abby grinned and said. "Ok you're forgiven no photos or you will be after you take your favorite Aunt out to dinner tonight and spoil me."

Harry mumbled under his breath. "You're the only Aunt I talk to."

Abby glared and said. "What was that?"

Tim bit his lip as Harry dug himself in deeper.

Harry stood and kissed her cheek and said. "I said I'm taking my beautiful and talented favorite Aunt out to dinner to spoil her of course."

Tim swallowed a snort. As Harry glared at him.

Abby smirked and said. "That's what I thought. So does Sev, Sirius or anyone know you're here?"

Harry sighed and said. "No and you're not going to tell them. I don't need the invasion just yet. I'll call as soon as I can. For now they know I've been reassigned and will contact then when I can. Promise me you'll keep it to yourself that I'm here. Tell no one Aunt Abby."

Abby sputtered and said. "In-Invasion Harold James what do you mean invasion those two are your Uncles and love you to bit's so do your friends I'm sure their worried sick how can you say that?"

Harry sat back down and covered his face with his hands with a groan and said. "Aunt Abby no one was supposed to know anything about me but that my name is Harry."

Abby crossed her arms and said with a glare. "So Timmy knows your first and middle name he won't tell anyone get over it Harold James and explain now."

Harry closed his eyes and reopened them and said tightly starting to let his irritation show. "Aunt Abby I'm related to someone on my new team and before you ask no I can't tell you who. I'm under orders not to tell anyone anything until I get to know him or her and the person confronts me with our being related. Until then I can only use the name Agent Harry. All of you can share information but I can't confirm or deny anything or discuss it. No one counted on me having other family here. Hell I didn't even know. I can't tell anyone where I am or make contact until this mission is complete."

Tim frowned he need to talk to Gibbs something about this wasn't right.

Abby softened and wrapped her arms around him she knew how much he cherished the family he made for himself. To have a possible relative within reach and not be able to tell them was beyond cruel. She said. "Sorry Hare-bear this is going to be tough on you. You know you can talk to me if it gets to be too much and we can keep it between us. Or we can have a movie night and pig out on junk food and talk about anything but this whole issue. I won't push but the moment you can tell me you will right?"

Harry laughed and stood to hug her then he said. "As if I would keep it from my favorite Aunt. A movie night sounds great, although I pick this time. Last time I couldn't sleep for a week after you picked those horror flicks. So tonight will you tell me over dinner whose ass I get to kick for thinking their good enough for you? Hey wait a minute that reminds me what ever happen with that Agent you were dating? I'd love to meet him and ask him what the hell he was thinking giving you up."

Tim raised an eyebrow wondering if he was about to get his ass kicked and if his time in the gym would work for or against him. He grinned when Harry yelped and relaxed knowing Abby had it in hand.

Abby tweaked Harrys ear hard and said glaring. "Behave Harry. I'm a grown woman and the Agent in question and I are best friends now as well you know. You will mind your own business and not take out our dating history out on Timmy."

Harry chuckled and rubbed his ear as he said. "Ok fine ruin my fun. I had to make McGee sweat a little. I'll leave it alone though only because I'm glad you two worked it out. But let's not be hypocritical if I do start dating again, anyone even if it's someone you know. Like you're not going to break out the threats and intimidation and the treat my little boy right or I'll kill you and leave no evidence. Right I believe that and the tooth fairy is real and works for the IRS."

Tim snorted he was amazed at the new side of his partner but enjoying every minute of it.

Abby said sadly. "He didn't deserve you Hare-bear. You too young to just give up and spend your life alone without anyone to love or to love you back."

"Aunt Abigail leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it." Harry said for once completely serious starting to move away.

Tim was confused, was Abby saying Harry was gay. Hmm maybe he had a chance. Although not really by what Harry said. He'd have to think about this and try and talk to Harry about it later.

Abby sighed Harry only called her Aunt Abigail when he had had enough. So she said. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm just worried about my little Hare-bear. I want you to be happy but I'll let it go. But if you ever want to talk about that or anything I'm here for you. But for now what do we tell Timmy?"

Harry smirked and pulled Abby into his side and said. "Agent McGee this lovely lady is my Aunt Abby. Her and my Uncles kept me out of trouble or tried to at least since I was 11."

Abby rolled her eyes and stepped away grinning as she mussed Harry's hair and said. "Yeah that would be a full time job keeping our little boy out of trouble and we all have day jobs."

Tim chuckled as Harry squawked. "Hey I was a good kid it's not my fault trouble always seemed to find me."

Abby grinned and said. "Who got arrested at 15 for streaking?"

Harry blushed and rolled his eyes as Tim raised an eyebrow. Harry said. "I wasn't streaking and I wasn't arrested just marched up to the Headmasters office by security from the game I played in. Not my fault some idiot thought it would be funny to push me out of the locker room after my shower and then grabbed my towel before they slammed the door and locked it. Parents and other visitors where still walking around after the game. My choices were run for it or freeze my bits off. I just didn't know I would be tackled by security that was doing crowd control after the game. Next thing I know I'm given a scratchy coat and was taken up to the Headmasters office and My Uncles called over my supposed stunt. I was given a lecture even though it wasn't my fault and the Headmaster gave me two weeks of detention. I'll have you know Sirius thought it was funny. Sev was livid and wanted to know who did it and demanded they be expelled. They both agreed with me I was unfairly punished but I was used to it by then."

Abby smiled and said. "So did you get the payback or let Sev handle it?"

Harry got a large predator smirk and said. "I kept my promise to be on my best behavior for the two weeks I served my punishment and that was the end of it on my end. The Headmaster did as he promised and questioned everyone that played in or was at the game and no one came forward and that was the end of it Aunt Abby."

Abby laughed and looked at Tim and said. "Which is Harry talk for I found them. Made them wish they were never born and after we both agreed not to speak of it again."

Harry smirked and looked away thinking. Yeah Draco got his ass hexed into next week. But they both agreed Sev would not think them fighting would be amusing. So they decided to never speak of it again.

Tim raised an eyebrow but decided he really didn't want to know. He looked at the two and said. "So how are you his Aunt?"

Abby looked at Harry who shrugged so she said. "Harry's godfather is my older brother's partner. After Harry's parent died he was sent to live with his mom's sister and her family, awful people. When Harry was 11 it was discover how bad it was and they were arrested and sentenced. Harry went to live with Sirius his godfather and my brother Severus. They became his guardians. Both of them wanted Harry to remember his birth parents and not become his father's so they became his Uncles. When they told me I had to meet him and well I've visited whenever I could since then. Harry and I write or call each other in between visits."

Tim nodded and said. "So why not tell people she's your Aunt?"

Harry looked sheepish when Abby glared at him. He held his hands up and said. "I don't deny it. I just didn't know what office Aunt Abby worked in. I only knew she worked for NCIS in DC. I was going to ask after I got to know the team I was working with if they knew of a way to find a NCIS employee. But last week we worked cold cases, and then today we were in the field. Next thing I know Gibbs is telling me don't flirt with Abby or you're a dead man and I wasn't sure if it was my Aunt so I kept quiet. As if I'd flirt with Aunt Abby she'd kill me and leave no evidence or worse tell Sev and Sirius." Harry shivered.

Abby laughed and hugged Harry then nodded when Tim said. "You need to tell Gibbs."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said. "He hates me Tim, why would he care?"

Tim chuckled and said. "Gibbs doesn't hate you Harry that's just his way. Gibbs thinks of Abby as a daughter. Be prepared though he might go papa Gibbs on you."

Harry said. "Yeah right McGee not convinced. I doubt he threatens people he likes or at least tolerates. Although he's very sexy when his eyes get serious and he moves in close to get his point across."

Abby giggled and said. "Yeah boss man is a sexy silver headed fox."

Tim shuddered and said. "Um EW, Boss and father figure nothing else. Thinking of Gibbs as a sex symbol is just EW."

"Good to know McGee." Gibbs said chuckling then turned and glared at Harry he half snarled. "Harry why are your arms around Abby what did I tell you about flirting with her."

Harry went wide eyed and jumped back as if burnt and ran out saying. "I'll see what Ducky has on the body."

Abby glared at a smirking Gibbs. She crossed her arms and said. "Was scaring my nephew necessary?"

"Yep, he needs to learn to follow my orders and not just the ones he wants to follows. When were in the field not doing as he's told can get him hurt or killed Abby. Now what do you mean nephew?" Gibbs said.

Abby sighed not happy but couldn't help but agree and explained. Tim stayed quiet wondering how Gibbs would take the news.

Gibbs sighed and said. "How the hell was I supposed to know?"

Abby glared at Gibbs and said. "Harry doesn't trust easy Gibbs. You make him scared of you and it'll make it ten times harder to work with him. Eventually he'll just leave thinking he's making it harder on the rest of the team and a burden. It's how he thinks Gibbs he puts himself last and others first. And then whoever he's related to will never forgive you and neither will I. You need to fix this Boss man. Harry is a good kid he's just had a hard life and it takes a while for him to trust people."

Gibbs nodded and kissed her cheek then went after Harry.

Tim hugged Abby and whispered in her ear it would be ok. Abby hugged him back and nodded she had to believe that. They both ignored the elephant in the room and got working on the evidence.

Gibbs walked into the ME lab he saw Palmer cleaning. The ME assistant said. "He's in with Ducky. He's calming him down. I don't think you should go in there, Harry is pretty upset."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Palmer made an excuse Gibbs barely heard and left. Gibbs walked toward the door and hearing talking he listened to see just how upset he got the kid.

"Ducky what am I going to do? It's only a matter of time before Gibbs fires me. The man can't stand me."

"Harry I'm sure if you talk to him this can all be worked out. He is your Boss I'm sure he'll let you explain. Gibbs is a reasonable man he'll understand Abigail is your Aunt and nothing more."

"Ducky the man in one day called me a little boy and threatened to tan my arse. Then flipped out when he saw my arms wrapped around my Aunt. On top of that according to Tim I've gotten more head slaps in the last week than any Agent that has ever worked under Gibbs. How did I screw up so bad in so little time?"

"Now I'm sure it's not as bad as all that. Simply pull him aside and tell him the whole truth starting with myself and Abigail. He can't fault you for being under orders or not being aware of the offices Abigail and I worked in. The man is a retired Marine if anyone understands orders and secrecy he would."

"That's just it Ducky I'm still under orders. I can't tell anyone anything until the person I'm related to figures it out."

"Oh dear, How are they supposed to figure it out? Can you write a note and leave it on their desk, drop hints or help at all?"

"Ducky it doesn't work that way. I'm under orders and an oath from Director Vance. I'm to use nothing but Agent Harry and get to know him or her and the team for six months and only then confront the person. If they confronted me at any time before then I can tell them and then the rest of the team. But they have to approach me."

"Has anyone asked you questions or said anything to you yet?"

"Nope the rest of you can tell each other whatever you want and discuss it to your heart's content. I'm not allowed to share confrontations or information of anyone or anything. This is driving me nuts the Director is turning my heritage into a game. I hate this Ducky I really do."

"So don't play the game. If anyone approaches besides the one you need to discuss it with don't discuss it. Use the oath in your favor if you have to. Gibbs and his team are a tight bunch if they see how this is affecting you it will pull them together to solve it faster."

Gibbs heard a sob and movement. "Ducky what if whoever it is doesn't want me. What if my Aunt and Uncle were right and I'm just a freak that gets people around me killed? Who in their right mind would want that in their life?"

"Harold James that is not the young man I've come to love as a grandson talking. You're letting your fear take you over. Now you listen to me I love you dearly, your Aunt Abby loves you. Severus and Sirius love you and I know my lovely granddaughter and your friends back home that stood by you do. Jimmy cares about you and so does your team. That care will grow into love if you give it a chance. I also believe a certain green eyed man cares more than the rest if you care to know."

Gibbs heard a wet chuckle. "You're getting sentimental Ducky and searching for romance that isn't there. McGee wouldn't want someone with the load of baggage I come with. But I appreciated the thought that he might. I guess this week has been harder on me than I thought. I thought finding Aunt Abby was making me home sick. But no I want so badly want to just run up to the person and shake them until they get a clue. At least then this will all be over and I could do my job. But somehow I think that would draw to much attention."

"Just a bit, I wouldn't do that. Harry I think you need to tell someone. No hear me out. This is going to get harder before it's over and you need someone you can go to. So you can vent, scream, cry or do whatever you need to do to get through this. You can trust anyone on the team, me, Abby or Mr. Palmer not to say a word of what you tell them in private or tell someone away from NCIS since the oath wouldn't include them correct."

"I'll think about it. I've never gone against orders before and I need to consider the consequences of breaking the oath. But I guess if the person isn't a friend, family on the team or working for NCIS it wouldn't be breaking it so that might be the better route. Limits my choices but I'll think about it."

"Good now why don't you go see what Timothy and Abigail are up to as I have a few words with Jethro. He should be here soon, if I know Abigail. That Aunt of yours has a way with words especially if someone she loves is hurt."

Harry sighed and said. "Ok"

Gibbs moved away from the door as Harry walked out not bothering to hide but Harry never looked his way as he walked by as if he knew he was there.

Ducky motion Gibbs in and the moment the door closed he turned in anger and said. "Before you say one word Jethro, that young man is as good as my grandson. No we share no blood my granddaughter and him have been best friends since they were 11 and Harry would visit with her. I never knew Abigail was his Aunt. Just like her Harry wasn't sure what office I worked in and once he did I left it up to him on who to tell."

Gibbs sat down and sighed. "Dam Duck this kid has family popping out of the wood work and he's only been here a week. Is there anyone else?"

Ducky chuckled and said. "Not that I know of. Well other than the mystery person on your team."

Gibbs glared at Ducky and said. "Ducky don't kid a kidder we both know who it is."

Ducky raised an eyebrow and said. "Oh we do?"

Gibbs looked at him and said with a smirk. "You seriously haven't figured it out? Are you pulling my leg or getting rusty Duck?"

Ducky said all kidding aside. "I have a logical guess. But I'm curious what you came up with."

Gibbs shook his head and smirked. "Nope you first."

Ducky sighed and said. "Ok fine. I have it down to between you and Anthony."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said. "How did you eliminate McGee and Ziva? I have to I'm just curious if we came to the same conclusion."

Ducky smirked and said with a nod. "I believe this person is a biological parent to Harry. Ziva would have been 13 and just entering Mossad when he was born. Harry calls her his goddess but you can tell by his tone and the way he moves around her he respects her and enjoys spending time with her and teasing her, Ziva returns his feelings. Those two will end up best friends more like siblings as they get closer but nothing else. Timothy would have been 10 when Harry was born. Harry is interested in Timothy romantically as is Timothy in Harry. I think no matter the orders if they were related Harry wouldn't flirt with Timothy the way he does. Mark my words Jethro those two boys will end up dating sooner or later. The time frame will depend on Harry and Timothy's patience's with him."

Gibbs nodded he saw the same he already had decided to pull Tim and Harry aside and give them the ok as long as they kept it out of the office.

Ducky stood and made coffee for Gibbs and tea for himself. Ducky tossed out. "Anthony?"

Gibbs shook his head and said. "Let's come back to him. As much as I would love to have a son like him he's not mine Ducky. Think about how old he is."

Ducky look puzzled and then seeing the sad expression it dawned on him. "Oh my dear man he is the same age as Kelly would be."

Gibbs nodded and said. "I've done a lot of things Duck that I'm not proud of but that isn't one of them. I was faithful to Shannon and Kelly wasn't a twin I was their when she was born."

Ducky patted Gibbs shoulder and handed him a cup of coffee. He said sitting with his tea. "I didn't think you were unfaithful Jethro. I just didn't realize Harry and Kelly were born in the same year if I had I would have realized he couldn't be your son. So that leaves Anthony."

Gibbs nodded and said. "He's the right age he would have been 20 when Harry was born and in college. I think he knows something Duck. Tony watches Harry as much as Harry watches him. Both are too stubborn to make the first move. If that doesn't prove their Father and Son I don't know what will."

Ducky laughed and said. "How do we help our boys Jethro?"

Gibbs sighed and said. "For now you keep encouraging Harry to confide in someone. Your right this will get harder before it gets easier. My gut tells me theirs more he's hiding than just a relative and that Vance is behind it. I just hope he's not trying to break my team up again. Hopefully Harry will start to trust McGee sooner than later and confide in him and McGee can help him. On my end I'm giving Tony until the case if over and I bet he'll be at my place ready to talk. If not I'll call him and tell him to get his ass over to my house and talk to him. The sooner those two admit it the sooner we find out what Vance is up to."

Ducky laughed and said. "Your team is like your kids Jethro. You ok with this?"

Gibbs laughed and said. "Ok that my eldest son's child may one day be dating one of my youngest sons. It's odd but since when have any of us been normal. The three of us may have to discuss keeping it out of work but I think it will be ok."

Ducky smirked his eyes twinkled and said nothing.

Gibb glared he wasn't stupid he knew it wouldn't totally be kept out of work but he would ignore it until he couldn't. He walked out rolling his eyes at Ducky deciding he needed coffee and to check on his kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 - Mystery

For the rest of the week Tim and Harry worked in Abby lab going through the computers and laptops found at the scene.

Tim was surprised when Harry not only kept up with him and Abby but understood there computer babble. And yet somehow he managed to make suggestions and arguments for and against the other two's suggestions as well as his own being the middle ground between the two. Often settling arguments and making caffeine and food runs just to settle his own nerves. Or like Tim said jokingly one late evening after Harry had left to get the team upstairs orders as well before getting dinner. Harry did the runs so he didn't kill them and have to explain to Gibbs why he was missing an Agent and his favorite Goth. Then he asked Abby if she knew where Harry learned his computer knowledge.

Abby grinned and said "Don't know he knew it when I met him. Who do you think taught me how to hack and not get caught? Harry's been my hacking buddy for years Timmy. The job he has gives him free rain and he can bring in people as he needs them. Anything we did the right people knew and we were protected."

Tim's jaw dropped. His geek side was in shock and wanted to know where to apply. Not that he wanted to leave NCIS but still free rain. His Agent side wanted answers on how that was even legal. Tim turned his head to see Harry bring their food in he asked tact forgot as both sides of him wanted to know. "Is what Abby said true your old job gave you free rain to hack? How is that possible? How good are you?"

Harry smirked and just handed out the food but didn't confirm or deny anything. He pulled a prank on Tim that made his computer start calling him McCutie every time he signed on.

Tim wasn't amused.

Abby chuckled every time she heard it and went between helping and processing evidence found at the scene.

Late Friday afternoon the case broke and the dirt bag broke when the evidence they had explained they had him cold and the only thing he could do was confess and help them or he'd go down for it alone. A few hours later everyone was arrested and Gibbs sent everyone home and told them not to return until Monday fully recharged. Gibbs wasn't surprised when he had a visitor later that night. He was working on his boat when he heard him walk down the stairs and sit down.

"Something to say DiNozzo?" Gibbs said without looking up.

"He has his mother's eyes." Tony said.

Gibbs looked up and said. "What?"

Tony looked at him with haunted eyes and said. "From the moment Harry walked off the elevator he looked familiar but I couldn't place him. It bugged me I couldn't figure it out and I'm sure you caught me watching him I know Tim and Ziva have. Hell Harry probably has as well; I know I've caught him watching me. Then I started to piece it together Boss. I looked him up one night after you all left telling myself it wasn't possible and needed proof. It was all there what I figured out and more. It hit me like a punch to the gut. Everything his age, features, hell even his behavior is a mixture of us both. Harry's Lily and my son."

Gibbs sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder then said. "Who was Lily?"

Tony said. "She was going to be my wife. We met our freshman year at Ohio State. She was a medical student and a fiery red head that when she got angry made you look tame Boss. I loved her with everything I had in me. At the beginning of winter break she told me she couldn't spend Christmas with me she had to go home. Lily's parents had died and she needed to be at the funeral but she'd be back for me in the New Year and we'd have our happily ever after. I never heard from her again and just went on with my life."

"You never looked for her?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head and said. "Losing her about killed me Boss but I couldn't force her to be with me I loved her too much for that. Lily had a falling out with her parents and always told me her only sister hated her so I never met her family. She told me when I offered to go with her that bringing me would make the funeral harder on everyone and it would be hard enough dealing with her sister and her sister's husband. She would just say her goodbyes and when she got back we would marry and start our life together. When school restarted there were rumors going around that Lily had gotten married and was expecting her husband's child already. I was angry and hurt and thought my father paid her off. He'd done it before when a woman I was dating didn't meet his standards."

Gibb nodded that sounded like something senior would do. He said. "Now you're not so sure?"

Tony put his head in his hands and said. "I don't know what to think. But Boss my gut tells me that kid is my son."

"What do you want to do?" Gibbs asked.

Tony stood and started pacing he said. "I don't know Boss. He's a grown man. I have so many questions and the main one why show up now? I mean I would love to get to know him if he'll let me. But you've seen him since he got here. If the team is around he's fine. Well not fine but at least he'll talk to me. But have you guys leave the general area and it's like he can't get away fast enough. How do I get Harry to talk to me and not spook him?"

Gibbs thought a minute and said. "Tony you need to know something." Gibb broke it to him gently about what Abby and Ducky had told him.

Tony looked down and said. "So Lily's gone and he was abused by her bitch of a sister and her family until he was 11. Then his god father and his partner who is Abby's brother making her his Aunt took him in and Ducky is his adopted Grandfather. Oh let's not forget Harry and Tim have the hot's for each other, but Harry is in denial or has been hurt so bad he won't give Tim a chance. That about cover it?"

Gibbs smirked and said. "Yep."

Tony said. "I'm not surprised about Lily's sister she told me she hated her and was a very petty person. Abby and Ducky are like family to me so I don't have a problem there. Ducky may have to fight you for the Grandfather title since you're like a father to me though. I may have to take Timmy boy for a little talk soon and make sure he takes it slow so he doesn't scare my son but other than that Tim's a good man and he'll treat him right."

Gibbs laughed at Tony sounding like a father already. He said. "You need to talk to Harry first Tony before you go scaring McGee. Harry needs to know you're ok with this and you two need to answer each other's questions if you can."

Tony nodded. "How?"

Gibbs sighed and said. "Well if he does better around the team tell him with the team there."

Tony's said. "What if he gets angry that I confront him in front of everyone? I mean this is kind of private don't you think Boss?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said. "Then he gets angry and you go after him. If you going to be that boy's father then you start from day one and let him know you'll be there, no matter how far he runs."

Tony nodded and said. "I hope I don't screw this up Boss."

Gibbs chuckled and said. "Oh you'll screw up and he'll screw up. You'll piss each other off and then you'll work it out. It's called being a family Tony."

Tony grinned and said. "So when?"

Gibbs smirked and said. "Call everyone tell them were having a barbeque tomorrow at my place. You can talk to him after we eat."

Tony took out his phone and started making calls then decided to sleep over. He and Gibbs ended up talking most of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 – UnSpeakables

Harry got Home Friday after having dinner with his Aunt, Ducky and Tim. He had fallen into bed just to be woken by Tony to be invited to a Team Barbeque the next day. Harry had had a hard time sleeping after that Tony had sounded odd. He was ready to go Tim had called last night soon after talking with Tony and offered to pick him up since Tim didn't think Harry knew where Gibbs lived. Hearing a horn honk he grabbed his jacket locked the door and headed out.

Tim said once Harry was in the car. "Nervous?"

Harry shrugged and said. "Should I be?"

Tim grinned and said. "First time seeing the Boss away from work. I nearly wet myself every time he talked to me and barely ate all day. Of course Gibbs pulled me aside before I left gave me one hell of a head slap and told me to get over my fear of him or making a mistake. Then he told me I was part of the team and had been for a while he told me his door was always open and he expected me to see me use it or he'd kick my ass the first time I needed to and didn't. And you better believe he did Probie."

Harry laughed and said. "Aw and here I thought you were a trained McPuppy."

Tim glared and said. "Are you sure you and Tony aren't related because sometime you sound just like him."

Harry laughed use to comments like this from Tim and the others by now and said. "Just because we both use McNickname's doesn't mean were related. I call Ziva my Goddess and when Tony tried to do the same. Ziva chased him with a stapler. You should learn a lesson from Ziva Tim."

"Harry if I threatened you or Tony with bodily harm you'd laugh at me. Although I could make your life miserable in other ways. Hmm maybe I should tell Gibbs to up your training. How does running every morning before work sound? Thanks Harry, I'll start working on threats that are McGee friendly to use." Tim said smirking.

Harry gapped and snapped his mouth closed and said. "That is so not cool McGee."

Tim just drove ignoring the now pouting younger Agent. By the time they got to Gibbs house Harry was over it and everyone was there already. Harry noticed everyone seemed to be looking from him to Tony and he was wondering if maybe this wasn't a good idea. After they ate they moved into the living room and Tony seemed to be getting more nervous by the second. Harry excused himself and went out front, his skin about to jump off him with the tension. He had just sat down when the door opened and Tony stepped out.

"You ok Harry?" Tony asked.

Harry looked up and said. "Yeah I'm just thinking. Maybe coming here today wasn't a good idea. Everyone is watching me and it's making me uncomfortable."

Tony sighed and sat next to him. He said. "Harry we need to talk. Gibb and I had everyone come over so it would be easier on you. I seem to make you uneasy and we thought it would help. I know I'm the one you're related to and how. I wanted to talk to you about it."

Harry's head popped up and he said. "You know."

Tony smiled and said. "Yeah I'm ok with it. I have questions as I'm sure you do."

Harry nodded and said quietly. "So you know you're my biological father?"

Tony chuckled and said. "Yeah I know I'm your father never thought I'd have a kid much less a grown man show up one day to say that to."

Harry looked over he seemed relaxed not angry or upset. He asked. "So what now?"

Tony stood up and put his hand out and said. "Now we go inside and tell our friends and family about my son and we try and breathe as Abby hugs the air out of us both. Then we answer question from everyone and each other."

Harry chuckled and then sat back down as he thought of something.

Tony sat next to him and said. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Um I can't tell them everything it's against the law." Harry said chewing his lip.

Tony looked him over and it dawned on him what he was saying. He couldn't help it he started laughing. But stopped when he saw Harry misunderstood why he was and got up to leave. Tony pulled him back down next to him and said. "Harry are you talking about magic?"

Harry's eyes went wide and he searched the sky for the owl.

Tony chuckled and said. "Harry didn't Vance tell you. Gibbs team is a Mage team. NCIS has mundane teams or I guess you would call them muggle teams but to be on this team you have to have magic. I know we haven't used magic in front of you yet but we all have it." Tony almost wanted to weep when he saw the same fire that use to appear in Lily's eyes when she was furious appear in his sons as it dawned on him what he was being told.

Harry stood and said. "I'll be back in a bit I need to do something."

Harry was gone before Tony could form an answer. Tony walked in the house everyone staring at him. He held his hands up and said. "I told him he was ok but has questions. After he was afraid he couldn't tell you guys everything and I had to tell him were a mage team. He left to cool off but promised to be back."

"So you and him are related how?" Asked Tim.

Tony smirked and said. "He's my son, McSon-in-law. We need to have a little talk real soon."

Tim paled and sat down hard as his knees gave out. He had been teasing Harry but he thought at most Tony and Harry were brothers. Everyone laughed at his expression then the rest congratulated Tony on finding Harry or as Abby pointed out being found by him.

Harry popped back in an hour later looking very pleased with himself and sat down.

Abby knew that look she crossed her arms and said. "Harold James what did you do?"

Harry trying for innocence grinned and said. "Now what makes you think I did something Aunt Abby?"

Nobody bought it. Tony said. "You look entirely too pleased with yourself and you left here pissed off. Spill it kid."

Harry smirked and said. "Ok old man keep your shirt on. I just taught our dear Director not to mess with me as we had a little discussion. Some friends of mine were with me. We let him know he isn't the biggest fish in the pond and he needs to watch who he tries to manipulate to do his dirty work or his ass can and will get fried and served up as the main course at karmas dinner table."

Everyone's eyes went wide. Tim gapped and sputtered. "You can't do that you'll be fired, arrested even."

Harry grinned and said. "He can't fire me he didn't hire me. I was assigned here and I out rank him. Even if I did break the law, he can't arrest me the worst he could do is deport me and he would have to have dam good proof as I have diplomatic immunity. The most he can do is call my boss and bitch about it and I don't think he'll get very far. If he pushed to far my Boss will point out I can and will have his job and freedom for what he tried to do."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and demanded. "What do you mean you outrank the Director?"

Harry gulped how they took this could ruin everything but he said. "My full name is Lord Harold James Potter-Snape-Black-DiNozzo. I'm the Head UnSpeakable and was working with the UK Aurora's until I was reassigned here. Once here I was supposed to be assigned to a team but after I was trained in the difference between how American and UK Agents work. I was to scout out my own team or keep the team I was assigned to and build it up. Vance decided before I did that I should get to know my Father and his team. I was under orders and tricked into taking an oath to keep my identity a secret and to not tell anyone anything until Tony approached me and said the words "I know I'm you father." Vance told me today he thought after working with my father. That once Tony realized who I was, that I'd forget about getting my own team and just stay with my father's team. Once the oath was lifted and Vance met the real me, well let's just say he wasn't happy."

Gibbs sat down and said. "You can take my team."

Harry walked over and sat next to him he said. "You want the truth. You won't like it none of you will."

Gibbs glared but nodded.

Harry sighed and said. "Ok everyone listen but please let me finish before you start yelling ok."

Everyone nodded.

"Before I got here I was told nothing about any of you. They wanted me to go in blind and get to know you on my own. They wanted me to form my own opinion of you as individuals and a team as I worked with you. Vance told my Boss he had tried to separate you before and it didn't work. He said all of you did as told and were professional. You all did your jobs better than other Agents but it seemed like none of your hearts were in it. All of you seemed to be just go through the motions until the team got back together. He told my Boss that he ether wanted you split up or for me to take over the team. I wasn't told you were a mage team. I knew magic users were at NCIS just not who. My Boss told me he wanted me to find out why Vance wanted you split up. He said other than my mission here he wanted me to dig until I got an answer that made sense. I found it without trying. The answer is simple Vance can't control you as a team and that make him look bad. Not only have you questioned him and his orders on several occasions. You're the only team he didn't put together here and you have the highest and best solved rate in cases. Think about it he would have never put this team together you're all from different walks of life you shouldn't work as a team but you do and are a family on top of it. Vance tried to copy the team while you were separated to see if he could make the same top notch team or a better team and prove the members didn't matter just the background. It didn't work. Once he let you return he thought you would have lost whatever you had after being separated and he could separate you again after a short time but you were stronger than ever. He tried a few times more to separate you but the SecNave blocked him no one was better than your team and he wanted you together no matter what. Vance tried to make a better team to prove your team was a fluke but could be repeated if they tried hard enough. It always ended badly Agents transferred or quit when he wouldn't let them leave the team. He finally pushed one of them too hard and the person went above him and he was forced to stop. Any questions?" Harry said.

He waited as they all shouted over each other and he sat blank faced as most of the yelling was towards him. A whistle split the air.

Gibbs yelled. "Enough. Harry if you take over we stay together?"

Harry smirked and said. "Actually that's why Vance is so pissed right now. The meeting I just had was with My Boss the Director of the UnSpeakables national, Vance and your SecNav. I left here made a few phone calls and informed them of the new team."

Yelling started again and Harry stood and walked outside he felt his control slipping he needed air before his magic slipped. He sat on the porch and lit up a cigarette and watched the sun go down. He heard the door open and close and felt someone hop up next to him on the pillar.

"What was decided?" Tony asked quietly.

Harry still was staring at the sky as he said calmly. "Gibbs will head up the NCIS side and I'll head up the UnSpeakable side were all UnSpeakables your team just needs to take the oath. If we work a NCIS case I'm still the probie if it's an UnSpeakable case you're all my probies. Only thing is we need to add to the team since I know you'll want to work with Gibbs and I'm not giving up Tim. That is if he'll still work with me."

Tony nodded and he saw the team had been listening at the door. Gibbs looked shock Harry still has him as Boss for the NCIS side. Tony had to ask. "Ok first it's our team and second. What was Vance so pissed about, he got what he wanted?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Tony and said with a harsh laugh. "No he didn't Tony. A little truth potion in his tea by my Boss and he spilled his plans. The whole thing was a ploy to break up the team all along. It would have taken time but you would be spilt up and nobody would have been able to stop it. Vance planned to take you out one by one. He figured he'd force Gibbs into retirement after his next birthday no matter what I did. I'm not sure how he planned how to do that but it was the first part. Then he'd turn his attention to you. You would become the Lead Agent and my Boss and since were related that can't be. He just had to make sure enough people found out were father and son the SecNav wouldn't be able to stop it. Vance said he had places with teams that would need new team leaders in the next few years lined up for you as far away from DC as he could get you. Once you were gone he would only have Tim and Ziva to deal with. He's always wanted Tim to take over cybercrimes and work his magic. A pun I know but his words not mine. Anyways Vance planned to offer cybercrimes on a silver platter to Tim. Tim would run the show and only report to Vance and if Tim refused Vance planned to make his life hell anywhere else until he took what was offered or quit. After everyone else was gone Vance planned to use losing the team to lure Ziva into using her past training to his advantage and make her his spy and go were ever he needed her."

Harry paused to take a drag.

Tony was in shock the team broken up and Gibbs forced into retirement.

Harry started again. "As for me he had plans as well. Vance heard about me and knew I don't play by the rules and protect my own. So he knew from day one he'd have to get some kind of control on me and keep me from connecting and becoming part of the team. If his plans worked or fell apart. I'd be the fall guy for his plans and sent back to the UK in shame and no one blames him. But it didn't go that way. I waited until the oath was lifted and his plans destroyed before I explained why his plans never would have worked."

"It's sound like he had everything covered. How could you have stopped him?" Tony asked.

Harry smirked and said. "UnSpeakable are told from day one that one day they will need to take on an apprentice to train and fill their spot before they retire. Most UnSpeakables chose a family member although it is up to the person who they chose but having a father and son on the team won't be an issue. Usually it's the older relative in the higher position but it's happened before that it's been the younger. I'll train you all and one day you all will have to train your replacement not for a long time but you will. This will help Gibbs as he won't be able to retire until he chooses and trains a replacement no matter his age. That only changes if he has no choice due to health or death and if that happens to any of us then we as a team choose and train a replacement it rarely happens but sadly it does. For now my Boss wants all of us to train and work together as a team. Once you all take the oath your mine Vance has no say so. I told my Boss I'm not experienced enough as a NCIS Agent to lead a team. He didn't buy it but he agreed that having two leads for different teams was worth trying but if it didn't work I'd hear about it. My Boss makes Gibbs look like a ten year old girl on a sugar rush believes me I'll hear about it."

"That sass I hear from you Potter." A voice growled.

Harry smirked and stubbing his cig out he said. "Of course not Sir. I have nothing but respect for my elders."

"Potter." The man growled as he made his way on the porch.

Harry said. "Moody, Why are you here?"

"How else do you think your team will be sworn in? This one your father." Moody said looking Tony up and down and nodding in approval.

Harry nodded and said sheepishly. "They haven't agreed yet Moody."

"Why the hell not?" Moody growled.

Harry rubbed his neck and said. "Um well because of the oath. I kind of just told them everything and well they didn't take it well."

Moody glared at Tony and then turned with an irritated expression towards Harry and said. "What part of saving their collective arse's and putting yours on the line for them are they the most angry about Potter?"

Harry shrugged and started to speak but Moody put his hand up and said. "Save it. You don't need this Potter. You've done enough for them. If this is the way they show their gratitude by being ungrateful morons. Then let them deal with their own mess. Go home and pack a bag, your elf can pack the rest of your belongings and join you later. You'll be coming home with me today. I'll even let you pick from the graduating cadets for your new team."

"Wait. We didn't say we weren't grateful or we didn't agree. It was just a shock Vance would betray all of us and used Harry like that." Gibbs said bursting out on the porch Ziva and McGee a step behind him.

Moody glared at Gibbs and the rest of the team he then pointed at Harry and said. "Potter has done more for this country and the UK then all you put together and yes I know all about every person in your little group. Vance may have tried to hide things from me but I have my own ways to get information on were my people go and those around them. Potter is one of mine and always will be. Yet Potter put it all on the line to save your jobs and keep you together. You shouldn't have had to think twice at what he's offering you."

"We didn't we were discussing it when you walked up and we accept. However before we could say anything to anybody, you were telling Harry to go pack." Gibbs said glaring.

Moody said. "I will be watching this little group. Mark my words any type of this thing happens again. Potter will be back in the UK and you won't remember his name let alone meeting him. You'll go back to being a four man team until Vance splits you up for good. Now if the mellow drama is over I want to meet my new recruits and swear you in."

Moody was shown inside and was introduced to Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Ziva. Moody looked confused and barked at Harry. "Potter you forget how to count this is four you told me your new team was seven."

Harry looked confused and then looked around then said. "Where are Ducky, Abby and Jimmy?"

Tim said. "We didn't think they were involved so we sent them upstairs."

Moody made a come here motion then when Tim got close enough said. "McGee in less you're given an order by me or Potter don't assume who to send away. In the magical world sending a person that committed a crime into another room where you can't watch them is the same as telling them please kill me. Got it."

McGee went wide eyed and nodded.

Harry chuckled and taking pity on Tim and said. "Don't feel bad Tim, in cadet training if you did that. Moody would tell the unlucky cadet to go talk to the ones sent away. Then the moment they turned their back on him. Hit the cadet's backside with stinging hexes as they walked out of the room."

Moody smirked and said. "You learned your lesson though."

"Yeah never turn your back on you even if ordered to you old sadist." Harry mumbled.

"What was that Potter?" Moody said.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Why don't you go get the other three?" Moody said grinning.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said. "Sure."

Half way up the stairs he heard Moody cursing and his team laughing. Harry yelled down the stairs. "I haven't been a cadet in years Moody. Learn a lesson probies even your friends and trusted co-workers can send a spell towards you when your back is turned."

A few minutes later all seven were sworn in but very confused as Moody left.

Gibbs glared at Harry and said. "Explain."

"Myself, Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Ziva are UnSpeakable and NCIS Agents. Abby, Ducky and Jimmy are our UnSpeakable and NCIS medical and research team. You seven now report to me on the magical side and Gibbs on the mundane. If Vance wants our team to work a NCIS case he needs my permission and then Gibbs approval. At this point we can chose were we work if you want to stay in DC we can if not we can move, it's up to us as a group were our HQ is."

They looked at him in shock and Harry waited for the yelling to begin. He was shocked when he was crushed in a seven way hug. He turned into his animal form and hid, laughing when they all began searching for him.

Finally Tim asked Gibbs. "Um Boss, when did you get a cat?"

Abby laughed and went and picked it up petting it and bringing it over to the couch. Tony and Tim tried to get it away from her and outside. Both thinking it was a stray not understanding why she was laughing but concerned as it seemed to be hissing. Abby finally blurted out. "It's Harry."

Everyone looked at her then glared at the cat. The cat was pure black with dark green eyes and it curled up in her lap strangely looking as if it was smirking.

Gibbs walked up behind the cat and gently head slapped it. He glared when the cat swiped a paw that had extended claw out at him in rebuttal. When the paw connected he felt the sharpness of the claws but they didn't break the skin. When he glared at the cat. The cat gave a warning hissed.

Harry retracted his claws and with one jump landed on Tim's shoulder and made a cozy little nest between his neck and shoulder and glared or clawed at anyone that tried to remove him.

Tim himself went to move him to his lap but realized the cat was shaking. He realized Harry had had enough and just wanted to be left alone. Tim said. "He's had enough guys he's shaking just leave him alone. He's not hurting me just let him relax for a while and calm down."

Tony came over and ran a hand down the cats back he smiled as it purred and he smirked at Tim but wouldn't answer why. Tim would learn soon enough. He met Harry's eyes letting him know his secret was safe. Harry closed his eyes safe at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05 – Stubborn

A few weeks later Harry smirked at his computer screen as he inputted his teams updated results on their training. The smirk got wider as he watched his teams' reflection in his monitor as they returned from the gyms locker rooms a sorry looking bunch all glaring at him and moving stiffly. He was training them to use their wands and not their guns to defend themselves when on cases involving magic users. He refused to bring them in the field or teach them anything else until they all mastered the training drill he was currently teaching them.

It was basic and could save every one of their lives. The training drill was to duck and role while casting and holding a strong shield spell. As they held the shield they were to take cover and watched their partners back as well as their own while using their senses to detect magic in their immediate surroundings. All were hard tasks to learn when grumbling about a slave driver Boss.

Gibbs walked in and sat down wincing. He glared at Harry as he chuckled. He smirked and said. "Laugh it up probie. The next case we get the dirtiest, nastiest job I can find is all yours."

The rest of the team laughed at Harry thinking Harry would protest. But all stopped in surprise and looked on in concern when Harry didn't react as they thought.

Harry shrugged he had too many cadets that didn't take this training seriously and got injured or killed because of it. Not knowing there was magic being used around you was an invite for a surprise attack and deadly. Maybe if he worded it right they'd finally wake up and realize this wasn't a game he wasn't putting them through this for kicks. The stinging hex and other training methods Moody used much to his displeasure on him and his fellow cadets worked and got results. He was using the same things he went through as a cadet and while he remembered bitching just as much it had save his bacon several times over the years.

Harry said seriously not looking up from his computer. "You'll be thankful the first time a wizard tries to get past you by sending a spell to try to incapacitate or kill both you and your partner Probie Gibbs. And instead you and your partner duck and roll and hold your shield and then you watch the next spell miss you both by inches because you sense it. Not feet Gibbs inches, that's how it works with spells. You need to be aware of any magic around you and watch your own and your partners back or you both can get seriously hurt or die. Unlike bullets or a knife you can't block magic with a vest or fancy moves and even most shields won't hold completely if the magic is strong enough. A small amount of magic leaking through in some cases is all it takes. Most spells you have to be within the same distance as a stinging hex, the same with most curses. The only difference is in the field you don't get up or curse your Boss. You just die or wish you could long before you do. I've seen both up close and personal. Neither are pretty and if I have to run every one of your arses in to the ground to prevent it. You better believe I will. None of you will go in the field with me as your lead until I feel you're ready and not a second before. You don't have to like it you just have to follow orders." Harry finished coldly; he was getting tired of the whining. He remembered his own training and while he knew bitching was part of learning and it helped build moral in the team to curse the person doing the training. Once they learned this they could all bitch together but for now he had to be the bad guy, that didn't mean him or his team had to like it. Harry also knew part of his frustration was something else but ignored it.

Gibbs and the rest of the team raised their eyebrows at what Harry said and the cold tone. Wondering if they pushed him too far.

Harry ignored them as Vance walked into the bull pen.

"Agent Potter I told you that I needed you and your team on the case we discussed this morning. Why aren't you working on the case as instructed?" Vance said tightly.

Harry said pleasantly. "My answer has not changed from this morning Director. We have been working nothing but NCIS cases since I got here and I need to work on our other team. We are unavailable until I say different."

Vance stepped up to his desk and with a smirk said. "I'm afraid I disagree with you Agent Potter. You are not above orders no matter who you are or the connections you have. You have over stayed your welcome here and are terminated effective immediately. Security will remove you with force if necessary. The rest of your team will need to meet with me by the end of the day so we can discuss their new placements. I'm sorry Gibbs but I think this is for the best, I'm sure you want what is best for your team."

Gibbs and the team shared a look and move to surround Harry. They were sure this wouldn't end well and wanting to defend their team mate they moved as a unit.

Harry shook his head letting them know to let him handle it. They backed up but remained standing in a group behind him. A united front that was glaring straight at Vance. He couldn't miss the message sent who they now backed. Harry gave them an appreciative smile that turned into a stony expression as he looked over at Vance.

Harry stood and opened his desk drawer. Harry calmly said. "Director I have tried to be polite and respectable to you and your position since I arrived. While you've done nothing but try and use your position to get your way since I walked through the door. I didn't want to do this but you forced my hand." He handed Vance a sealed envelope.

"What is this Potter?" Vance demanded.

Harry said calmly. "Your new assignment former Director Vance."

Vance tore the envelope into pieces and threw it in the trash. Then glared and said poking Harry in the shoulder hard enough to knock him back a step. "Your fired Potter and had no authority over me when you did work here."

Harry raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers. The envelope reassembled and flew into Harry's outstretched hand. Harry said in a tone that made his team shudder. They could feel his magic rise as his anger and frustration took hold but his face stayed emotionless. They wondered how much of it was towards them and how much was at Vance. "Vance you're going to want to back off and not touch me again. As to my authority you have no clue what I can do or not do. But just to let you know for your own peace of mind this wasn't my doing. The powers that be didn't believe you would back off after spilling your plans and left this letter with me for if you made a move against my team or me."

Harry stepped up in Vance's personal space and tucked the envelope in Vance's breast pocket of his suit jacket and said calmly but let Vance see the barely controlled fury now in his eyes. "Be sure of it Vance if things went my way. With what you tried to do today to my team on top of what you've forced me to do since I arrived. I would have challenged you to an honor duel or had you charged with line meddling. It is within my rights as both a Head of many families and a Lord, but the powers that be told me about your late wife of which you have my deepest sympathy. I won't rob your children of both their parents'. Be sure to count your blessings Vance and take the reassignment and be happy with it; it could have been a lot worst."

Vance gulped and nodded then went up the stairs to pack his office. He had forgotten just who the young man he was dealing with was and was lucky he was only being reassigned. He sat at his old desk and read his new job and gave a laugh Operations Manager at Norfolk. It was the position he held before becoming the Assistant Director. He had loved the job and knew once he got there would again. Plus it would give him more time with his kids. He knew this was both a reminder of what he was and a chance to do a job he loves. He wondered how much Potter had a hand in this. Shaking his head he had his secretary do one last job for him and get in contact with his new secretary and find out what was needed from this office for his new one and what needed to be ordered. Picking up a box of his thing he left NCIS for the last time. He wondered as he left at the kid that while getting rid of him at the same time watched his back.

Harry watched Vance leave and closed his eyes as he reined his temper and magic in and re-opening them ignored his team calling his name as he walked slowly to the elevator. He waved his hand before the door closed. Vance was still in the building so he put monitoring spells on his team, just in case.

Making his way to the gym he spoke the words to change it. He was still surprised that NCIS had a room of requirement. He choose an operation with the highest battle rate with hand to hand fighting and mixed martial arts, full magic, dark creatures and real weapons. He put his wand in the holster on his leg planning to use wandless magic, palmed his knife and walked to the center of the room and with a smirk said. "Start operation" A few hours later he checked the room and finding the operation complete. He smirked in satisfaction and dropped onto his back bloody and panting in the center of the room a huge grin on his face he said. "End Operation and record stats."

Harry heard clapping. Harry looked up to see his team watching him wide eyed. He tried to stand but groaned and fell back then said. "Mini."

A small elf popped in and looked him over and rolled her eyes and said. "Master Harry has been playing Wizard games again and has injured himself. Does Master need his Healer?"

Harry looked sheepish and said. "Yeah can you get Neville? Ask this time Mini."

Mini shot him a dirty look and popped out to return a few moments later with a man in Healer Wizard robes.

Harry looked up at the man and said with an innocent grin. "Hey Neville, nice of you to drop by."

Neville rolled his eyes surprised when the room changed into an examining room. He levitated Harry to a nearby table. "Harry what have I said about getting rid of your frustration this way?"

Harry smirked and said. "Have fun?"

Neville sighed and said. "I don't think so Potter. We are going to have talk about this after you have recovered. Namely about you not being a teenager anymore and eventually your luck running out." Neville turned to the people in the room ignoring Harry as he closed his eyes and began to pout and grumbled about bossy know it all Healers that think they knew everything. Neville rolled his eyes and said. "Clear the room. I'll have Mini get you if anyone is needed."

Neville turned to Harry and stopped when he saw a man pull a chair he conjured up next to Harry and take his hand. He said. "That meant everyone."

Tim glared and said. "Harry's my partner. If you think I'm leaving him alone with a person none of us know think again."

Neville almost gave the man what for but he noticed Harry's hand wrapped in his. The man seemed to help Harry relax. He said. "Don't get in the way and make yourself useful."

Harry chuckled and said without opening his eyes said. "That's not very nice Neville. I thought healers were supposed to be nice and calm at all times to help relax the wounded and help their friends and family deal with the feelings they have. You're not showing a very good bed side manner I know you can do better if you try."

Neville raised an eyebrow at him and said. "Bite me Harry."

Harry laughed and winced but opened his eyes and said with a smirk. "I would but your Husband would try to hurt me. Then I'd have no choice but to kick his ass. Then Sev would get involved and want to know why I kicked the ferret's ass. Then he'd get pissed at all three of us for fighting and being idiot Gryffindor's. Better to just save the three of us the hassle and say thanks but no thanks."

Neville said dryly. "I'm sure you are doing it for the good of the three of us and not because you can't get up. Now lay back. You need to let go of your champions hand for a moment."

Harry and Tim blushed and let go of each other's hand.

Neville chuckled and did the scans. Finished he sighed and said. "Harry after I heal you. You'll need to stay with someone a few days?"

Harry grabbed onto Tim's hand tightly and said. "Neville I don't want to be a burden on anyone. I have Mini and have dealt with worst on my own. I'll be fine. Do what you need to do so I can go home and sleep. I've got training to do tomorrow."

Neville glared at Harry which was pointless as he had re-closed his eyes. He turned to Tim who looked worried and said. "Harry won't be doing any training tomorrow or even next week he dislocated his shoulder and bruised his ribs and has some other minor injuries. The main concern is his shoulder I have to reset it. Afterwards he will need help so he doesn't over use that arm or move too much to let his ribs heal. If he behaves with rest and potions he'll be fine. If no one here can care for him, I'll take him home with me and my husband and I can take care for him. Where use to him being a moody brat."

Tim said. "He can stay with me why he heals. I can deal with him being moody he can't be worse than an injured Gibbs or Tony. I'm sure the team will help out as well." Tim glared at Harry but spoke to Neville. "If he wasn't injured I'd be head slapping him into next week for thinking otherwise. What do you need me to do as you reset his shoulder? I'll talk to the team later after he's settled at my house."

Harry didn't open his eyes as he said. "I am here and a grown man. Do I get a say in this?"

Tim said. "In less you agree no."

Harry opened eyes and tried to glare but after seeing the stubborn looks he was getting from both Tim and Neville. He snorted and said. "Fine I'll stay with Tim but Mini will come with me she'll want to be there and you'll want the help. I've been told I'm very disagreeable when on bed rest."

Tim nodded.

Neville said. "That a good idea she can get me if Harry becomes too stubborn. Now I'll deal with the dislocation first then heal his other minor injuries once he passes out. The bruised ribs I can't heal with magic it will have to heal the muggle way. Once Harry wakes up his shoulder and ribs will be very sore for a few days but Harry's magic should help him heal. I'll give you potions to help keep Harry comfortable but mostly he'll need to stay in bed and rest. The instructions and potions I'll give you Tim will help but if it gets too bad or he develops new symptoms send Mini to me right away. You will need to watch Harry and make him to stay in bed. No matter how much he tries to convince you he's fine. Harry will need at least a week of rest to heal."

Harry glared as he said. "Who says I'll pass out and I'm not a child watch him really Neville?"

Neville turned to Harry and said. "Harry it's painful to relocate a bone but if you don't pass out. I'll put you to sleep and then heal the rest ok. And no you're not a child but you get sulky and downright bitchy when you're sick or injured. Now do you want to do this laying down or sitting up? Either way you'll need help from Tim to keep you still and support your ribs."

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded and started to sit up. Tim helped him and before he knew it Harry had his face buried in Tim shoulder and his good arm wrapped around Tim on its own. Harry was holding on to him for dear life. Just that small movement had hurt enough to bring tears to his eyes. The pain was coming from so many different directions he didn't know what to grab so he grabbed on to Tim. After he was embarrassed and even more embarrassed to have Tim see him cry. He felt Tim's hand on his neck rubbing it to comfort him.

Tim whispered. "Harry it's ok to cry I know it hurts. Try not to move let us can arrange you so Neville can heal you. Just a few minutes more and it'll be over then you can rest."

Harry nodded and a few tears slipped out as Tim rearranged him as gently as he could with Neville's help. Tim was now holding him in place but his injured shoulder was free. Harry tensed when Tim's other arm wrapped around him and he tightened his hold. He knew what it meant and was right as a moment later fresh excruciating pain ran through him. Distantly he heard Tim's voice telling him to breathe and not fight passing out that he had him.

Neville reset Harry's shoulder and Harry passed out. Neville look at Tim, he was surprised Harry trusted him enough to help him. He'd have to get to know the man better and make sure he didn't hurt his little brother. Making sure he still had a tight hold on Harry and could hold his weight he moved on quickly healing the other milder injuries. He checked and was glad that everything was healed Harry would be sore and need time but be fine. Neville chuckled as he thought of a way to calm Harry's normal grouchy mood when healing. Neville put a shoulder immobilizer on Harry putting sticking charms on it.

Neville smiled at Tim after they laid Harry down and he checked him over for anything he might have missed finally he said. "Everything is fine. Let's get him set up at your place and talk to the team. Oh and Tim I would plan on having a full house once everyone knows he's hurt you'll need the help. Harry is a handful normally but injured you'll need all the help you can get."

Tim nodded.

Harry came to and he blushed as he realized he had passed out in Tim's arms. He looked around the room he was in and didn't recognize anything. The door opened to Tim floating a tray behind him and he set it on the night stand next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tim asked as he gently helped Harry sit up then he built pillows up behind him. Tim then set up a second tray he was holding over Harry's lap putting food and a few potions on it.

Harry grumbled and said. "I feel like I was run over by a bus and you're way too cheerful."

Tim chuckled and said. "You need to eat then take the pain potions. They'll help with the soreness and then you can sleep more."

Harry mumbled and ate then took the potions. He whine when Tim took the tray and helped him lay back down. "Tim I just woke up. Can't I read or watch TV or something?"

Tim walked toward the door and said. "Nope. The potions will make you sleepy if you behave like a good boy you can eat dinner down stairs." Then chuckling he quickly shut the door to avoid the hex sent at him.

Harry glared at the door and moved a little to get comfortable wincing as he did. He then yawned and grumbled about smart ass partners and hexing him into next week the next time he got cheeky as he fell asleep.

Tim stood outside of the door listening and smiling when he heard the grumbles and then soft snoring. He brought the tray downstairs as he went through the kitchen he saw Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, Jimmy and Neville sitting at the kitchen table talking. They stopped when he set the trays down on the counter and spelled them clean.

"How is he?" Abby said.

Tim grinned and said. "Grumpy and sore. He ate, took the potions, and went back to sleep. I told him if he behaved he could have dinner downstairs. He tried to hex me. He hit the door where my backside was so be careful what you say in less you're close to the door."

Everyone laughed and they finished lunch.

Neville whipped his mouth and said. "That was good Tim thanks. Um guys I hate to bring this up but what about Harry's Uncles and friends in England? My husband is going to want to know why I sent a note instead of meeting him for lunch. I'm surprised he hasn't show up; he is kind of over protective of me. And I know the minute I mention our little brother is hurt Draco will be sounding the alarm and the invasion will begin. From what Abby tells me Harry hasn't told anyone where he is. So they'll be here right quick wanting to know why he's here in the first place and insisting he go home with them to heal."

"Do you have to tell them? I mean couldn't you just say you were seeing a new patient and you can't give their name. As a Healer you can't speak about patient's right?" Jimmy asked. Everyone turned to Neville with raised eyebrows waiting for him to answer.

Neville chuckled and said. "Do you people have any idea who I'm married to? I don't have to tell him anything he probably knows were I've been all day and all he had to do was make one phone call."

Ducky and Abby laughed as the rest looked confused.

Neville took pity on them and said. "My husband is Draco Malfoy, the second richest man in the world and one hell of a lawyer. Between his career in law and the businesses he owns or is connected to no one wants to piss him off. It'd be career suicide; the only person that can calm him down once he gets like that is me or Harry. Trust me the only person more connected is Harry the two of them together can make or break someone."

"Aw now if you keep talking like that love you're going to make me blush." Said a new voice.

Neville grinned and looked at the man standing outside on the porch leaning in the kitchen window and propping his head on his hands. He said. "What took you so long Dray?"

Draco shrugged and said. "Figure the brat was in trouble and called you. I cleared my appointments for the next week visited a few people that are interested in the brats well fair and here I am. So did I miss the kicking his ass part? Then making him see reason instead of whatever stubborn idiot idea he has in his head. You know love that is my favorite part don't you?"

Neville smirked and said. "That brat hands you your ass regularly when you spare and is why you're the second richest and most connected man in the world. Something he uses to best you every time but you still fall for it every time."

Draco narrowed his eyes and said pouting. "He does not and is not. Besides Harry's teaching me wandless magic and is the most powerful Wizard alive. Of course I'm not as fast or as strong as he is. And several of our businesses are connected so those don't count for ether of us."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Malfoy?" Harry's voice said.

Draco jumped banging his head on the window frame as he looked for Harry. He cursed and demanded. "Where the hell are you Potter? Show yourself."

"Take a step back and look up ferret." Harry's voice said.

Draco took a step back and looked up. In a window a few feet above and to the right Harry was leaning out smirking. Draco smirked and said. "Hey scar head you look like shit. You going to come down and give me a hug or are you enjoying playing the pampered prince and being waited on?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he appeared next to Draco. Harry grinned and hugged the man yelping when he did.

Once they let go Draco said. "I take it you're supposed to be in bed by the yelp and the death glares."

Harry's eyes went wide when he saw glares from everybody in the kitchen. He cursed and said with a smirk. "Draco must you always get me in trouble? Hey I know pop us somewhere. They can calm down and you can tell me what trouble you've has been up to. Yeah?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked as he said. "I don't think so. I may not know what going on but I know enough to realize you got hurt today and I shouldn't have said anything to make you come to me. Sorry mate. Besides you realize were both in trouble now. Come on let's face the music."

Harry whined. "Draco, Tim's making me take nasty potions and all he'll let me do is eat and sleep. I'll go mental if that's all I can do for a week."

Draco grinned yep little brother was hurt and in grumpy mode. He shook his head and gently took Harry by his free arm careful not to move the one in a sling and made their way to the front door as a tall blonde man opened the door. Draco smirked when Harry tried to fight the hand on his arm off as he saw him. Draco said. "Tim I take it."

Tim nodded and said. "Sorry about this normally I'd introduce you to everyone in my home but Harry needs to be in bed. If you go through that door Neville can introduce you. I'll be back down when I can." And with that Tim scooped Harry up shushed him and told him to behave then carried him upstairs.

Draco nodded and smirked as he watched the two disappear then walked where Tim pointed and when he saw Neville said. "Hey love care to catch me up and while you're at it tell me about the man that carried our little brother upstairs."

Neville introduced Draco around the room. Tim walked in saying he gave Harry a dreamless sleep potion and introduced himself to Draco a second time since he missed the introductions. He then let Neville take over to tell Draco all he knew. Gibbs and Ducky filled in the rest. It took a while as they had a lot to cover.

Neville and Draco both looked at Tony.

Tony squirmed under the looks and relaxed when they seemed to come to a decision.

Neville leaned against Draco's side and said. "Draco and I have known Harry since all three of us were 11. Even though were the same ages we think of Harry as our little brother. You have to understand before he was 11 no one ever protected Harry. Even at school most of the adult's hands were either tied to help Harry or did nothing to test him. Harry's friends stood by him and he's our brother, you'll meet all of us at some point. You'll need to get Harry to trust you Agent DiNozzo and get us to as well. All of you but Ducky and Abby will need to. I don't know how it is none of knew Ducky and Abby knew each other I guess it's just one of those things. Oh and I don't know why but Harry already trusts Tim and there's something else he's hiding from even himself."

Tim asked. "What how do you know? And what's he hiding?"

Neville looked over at Draco.

Draco looked troubled but nodded.

Neville sighed and said. "I won't go into detail but the reason I know he trust Tim is he let him near him and even touch him why injured. That's big for Harry. As for what he's hiding I'm not sure it might be too soon to say anything. But if it's what I think it is then we have bigger problems and we will need his Uncles out here sooner than later."

Tony sat forward and said. "Why? He can talk to any of us? We're all here for him he knows that. Doesn't he?"

Draco said calmly but not budging. "It not about listening to him it's about Harry willing to talk about it and he won't talk to anyone but his Uncle about this."

Abby turned her head sideways and looked from Neville to Draco she had known both men almost as long as she had known Harry and knew how protective of Harry they were. She racked her brain for something Harry wouldn't talk to her or them about. The list was very small. Then it clicked and her eyes went wide and she said. "Is it possible after all this time?"

Neville and Draco both looked troubled but pleased at the same time and Neville said. "I hope so but Abby if that's it he'll need Sirius and Sev. For support as well as dealing with ghosts."

"I need to know if what he's hiding is going to affect the team." Gibbs said.

Abby looked at Neville and Draco they both sighed and nodded. All three knew it could they hated to admit it but it could.

Before Abby could say anything Tim stood and walked outside. After about 20 minutes Tony followed him out and he sat next to him. He said. "You should have stayed."

"If Harry wants me to know he'll tell me. I get why Gibbs needs to know but the rest didn't need to be told. Besides they aren't sure their guessing. I know they know him really well but what if there wrong then it's just rumors." Tim said watching the sky.

Tony sighed. Neville thought Harry was in love with Tim but fighting it. Tony knew he was right he could feel it and what's more he knew his little brother Tim was in love with Harry. He set a hand on Tim's shoulder and said gently. "Or maybe you already know and don't want to deal with it Tim."

Tim shook his head and said firmly. "I'm not stupid Tony. I know how Harry feels. I've seen him watch me and get jealous if anyone pays to much attention to me. He gives new meaning to the word overprotective." Tim sighed and said. "I also know how I feel but if he's not willing to take the risk. I already had my heart broken by one person I loved that didn't love me back I won't, can't do it again."

Tony nodded and said. "I don't think it's that he won't make that risk Tim. I think for some reason he can't let himself. Mostly I think he's afraid to. Neville and Draco didn't say anything other than his Uncles was needed for support but they also mentioned dealing with Ghosts. He's not trying to hurt you. I thinks he's protecting you, but if it's from himself or something else I don't know."

Tim frowned and said. "This stays between us but the first day he was in Abby's lab she said something about how he didn't deserve Harry and Harry being too young to give up on love. I think he was hurt Tony and hurt bad. But if he's not willing to at least try what can I do? I can't force him to deal with his fears."

"What you do is what you've been doing listen and be his friend off the job and his partner on the job. Date if you do meet someone you want to date, I wouldn't wait for him but don't fall into what I use to do that's not you. But if and when Harry finally wakes up. You smirk and say what took you so long and then don't come up for air until he can't walk for a week. But don't tell me about that part he is my son after all." Tony said.

Tim laughed and then sobered and said. "You think we'll end up together?"

Tony shrugged and said. "Don't know. You said it yourself you can't force him none of us can. All we can do is be there and take it a day at a time. Right now he needs the team as he recovers after that we go back to work other than that no one knows."

Tim nodded and said. "This really sucks."

Tony said. "Yep."

Tim rolled his eyes and didn't dignify that with an answer as they went back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06 – Bed rest and screw ups.

Harry was lying in bed glaring at the ceiling. It had been decided he wasn't allowed to work, read or watch TV he was to just rest. Harry had been told he could have visitors but only for short amounts of time. The only time he was allowed out of bed was for the loo or to eat meals downstairs. Harry was seriously starting to wonder if he could lose his mind from boredom alone.

Right now he was making a list of the pranks or hexes using his wand-less magic to write on the ceiling. The fun part was deciding whom would go first when he was allowed out of bed he smirked as he thought of Tim reaction to his list written on the ceiling in neon green ink. It would be impossible to cover up in less Harry removed it. Tim was the main one that kept after him. His Aunt a close second the two often ganging up on him to make him take truly nasty potions and stay in bed and take naps galore. And he refused to admit he pouted or whine each time after he took the dam things he could pout and whine if he wanted to, not that he did. Neville of course ordered his treatment so he would pay as well and if Gibbs smirked at him one more time when he was caught trying to sneak out he wasn't responsible for his actions. He had been stuck in bed for four freaking days and every time he so much as twitched someone popped up and warned him to take it easy and not use his arm or aggravate his ribs. Oh yeah he was so getting the pay back.

Harry sighed and glared at the door at he heard a chuckle from the doorway. Tony had taken to spending the afternoons with him when he was supposed to be sleeping. The man snuck in and they used the time to get know one another and play cards. But Tony refused to help him escape or sneak him in anything. Harry refused to dignify Tony's teasing about him pouting for his refusal.

"A little bored Harry? You know Tim will be pissed you ruined his ceiling. Of course when he sees what's written. He might be too afraid to say anything. Wow! You truly got your mothers temper, not to mention her vengeance streak." Tony said and sitting down as he read the list smirking as he did.

"I passed bored days ago Tony. I'm not allowed to work, watch TV, read or leave the bed without permission. Hell even my visitor are limited. Now I've reached the revenge stage and am trying to decide who gets it first once I'm sprung. It very entertaining actually. Want to volunteer to be first?" Harry said smirking.

Tony grinned and shook his head as he leaned back thinking like father like son. He knew he hated being bed ridden and it usually took Gibbs ordering him and the rest of the team babysitting him to get him to follow doctors' orders before he did. Poor Timmy, DiNozzo men were stubborn and Lily was a spit fire to.

Harry saw the grin and narrowed his eyes and said. "What are you plotting DiNozzo?"

Tony smirked and said. "Nothing just realizing what Timmy is in for you have the DiNozzo stubbornness with Lily's temper. Poor Probe."

Harry looked at him and said. "A Tony that's something we never discussed."

Tony raised an eyebrow and said. "I don't like that tone. It's not a happy tone. It's an I have bad news tone. If you have bad news wait until you're sprung out of here we can get a beer as you tell me. I have a feeling I'll need one possibly more."

Harry nodded but said. "I'm not going anywhere for a while and well don't you think it's been long enough since you got answers to why Lily disappeared."

Tony sighed and looked at him. He said. "It's been 26 years Harry a few more days won't kill me and as much as I don't want you to add to your list. You don't need to get upset you need to take it easy."

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded and said. "Ok fine deal the cards before Tim or Abby shows and kicks you out." Grumbling under his breath about overprotective people and not being made of glass.

Tony stifled a grin and nodded put the tray he swiped from the kitchen between then and they started playing. An hour had gone by with only teasing and small insults. Tony looking at the cards he was shuffling and said without looking up. "Did she leave on her own?"

Harry shook his head and said. "No Tony, if I tell you I tell you. The whole thing not in dribbles and drabbles that's how I was always told information by my old Headmaster. I won't play that game or be part of it. I can tell you I've known for two years and had my hands tied to do anything about it, talking about it won't piss me of. Ok scratch that it will but not talking about it is worse. The people involved are mostly dead the few that aren't well all I can say is I'll deal with it."

Tony set the cards down and leaned back in the chair. He said. "You mean we'll deal with it. Tell me."

Harry said. "How much do you know about James Potter?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and said. "James Potter as in your step-father?"

Harry nodded not bothering to correct him yet.

Tony frowned and said. "Not much Lily told me James had a crush on her and she stayed as far away from him as she could. She said he was a spoiled brat and a bully until their last year. Then he changed after his parents were killed and they became friends. I'm not sure if you know but Lily was head girl and James head boy. They spent the year working together and dated on and off but finally broke up but she never said why. I always thought it was weird that she would go between angry or sad when talking about James as if she didn't know how to feel about him."

Harry said. "There is a reason for that. Ok short version or long version?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and said. "We don't know when Tim or Abby will show up and kick me out so let go short and see where that takes us."

Harry nodded and said. "Ok I'll tell you the short version of their relationship in Hogwarts. James was interested in Lily at first as just a child seeing an interesting classmate and wanting to befriend her but failing. But became her stalker later because a manipulative old man that goes by the name Albus Dumbledore had him under a compulsion spell. As the years passed he tried other spells on them both. None gave Dumbledore the results he wanted no one knows why. Finally he tried a love spell on both Lily and James and it worked to well. Their friends realized something was off and went to an old friend of Lily's that she had had a falling out with. They struck a deal with him and he made a potion and spell combination. They were stunned and given the potion and the spell cast. The spell recorded the potions they ingested and the maker, the potion then removed it. Lily and James were furious with their friends but once they read the results the anger turned to gratitude and the anger to the maker. They knew they could do nothing to the maker. Dumbledore was the Headmaster and a public Light Wizard that everyone looked up to and no one would believe a group of kids. So they made a record of it and stored the results in a safe place and staged a public break up and went their separate ways."

Tony went wide eyed and said. "Why get them together?"

Harry said. "Dumbledore wanted the Wizarding world to accept Muggle-born's as easily as they do purebloods and would do anything to make that happen. Pureblood Wizards and Witches look down on Muggle-borns make it hard for them to get good jobs or advance in what jobs they do get. His plan was to change that. Lily was a well-liked muggle born and a powerful Witch. James came from an old light family that had a lot of political ties and was powerful in his own right. If they married and had children not only would they be a powerful light couple with political connections that fell in love at school. But chances are any children they had would be powerful as well. A perfect example of what could happen if the Wizarding world followed his greater good plan and let muggle-borns into Hogwarts and other magic schools. Powerful muggle-borns marrying other muggle-borns, half-bloods or pure bloods making powerful first generation pure bloods. Not to mention they would have him to thank once they got passes his manipulation. But he could claim it was for the greater good of our world to replenish magic users."

Tony said tightly. "You're my son. Why…"

Harry raised a hand and Tony was frozen in place, silenced and tied to the chair. He sat up and moved the tray and covers off him he sat in front of Tony ignoring the glare. He was mesmerized for a few seconds he never realized he actually had Tony's eye color. He had been always been told he had Lily's eyes but seeing Tony's up close he realized he had dark green eyes just like his. Shaking his head he told himself to focus. But he couldn't help wondering if Tony noticed or thought he had Lily's eye color. "Tony the next part isn't a happy fairytale and it will piss you off. Can you stay calm?"

Tony's eyes the only part he could control narrowed and then blinked rapidly.

Harry chuckled and said. "You know I think that's the first time I've ever been told to go fuck myself with just a person's eye lids."

Tony's eyes narrowed again.

Harry released Tony's head so he could speak.

Tony stretched his jaw and said. "Release me now Harold and maybe I won't kick your ass."

Harry smirked and said. "Oh yeah that will get you released. No I think you need to stay right where you are."

Tony glared and then let his head fall back in a loud laugh that took his breath away for a few minutes.

Harry watched in amusement. He waited until he stopped and said. "Ok what brought that on?"

Tony shook his head and tried to calm down a chuckle now and then escaping. Finally he was able to gasp out. "Lily did the same thing about a month after we started dating. I tried to break up with her and she held me in a chair until I agreed to talk to her. She wasn't happy when I told her I wanted to break up with her before I broke her heart. We talked it out and she made me promise to never break up with her again in less I really had a valid reason. She then released me and gave me a head start before hexing me."

Harry grinned and said. "Yeah from what I heard, that sounds like her. You ready to hear this or should I get Gibbs and Tim in here? They been listening in the hall for the last half hour you know."

Tony raised an eyebrow and said. "Harry let me go I promise no over reacting, no tantrums. You can ask either or both in here if it will make you feel better. But I'm worried that you think these extreme measures are necessary. Do you think I'll react that bad?"

Harry did release him and looked him in the eyes and said. "Your father has known about me since before I was born."

Tony froze and yelled at top of his lungs. "WHAT?"

Harry hit him with a calming spell as Tim and Gibbs rushed in. They both looked them both over and both raised an eyebrow at the situation.

Harry said calmly. "If you to want to listen, there no need to stand outside the door. It a little creepy not to mention rude. Have a seat gentleman."

Both Tim and Gibbs looked sheepish and sat chairs on either side of Tony.

Harry closed his eyes trying to not let that hurt that they would comfort Tony and he had no one. He tried to remind himself he'd only been here a short time and they'd been a team and a family for much longer. Shaking it off Harry said. "Now as I was saying the day before Lily left for her parent's funeral there was knock at her door. It was your father Anthony DiNozzo Sr. He offered her money to disappear. He informed her he was use to cleaning up your messes and money usually worked for his son's whores. He was nasty in telling Lily she wasn't DiNozzo wife material and being poor white trash she would be lost among the circles you grew up in and were comfortable in. Lily told him you loved each other and she was pregnant and you two planned to marry on her return with or without his approval. He laughed and called her a gold digging whore and said that the baby probably wasn't even yours if she was pregnant as you hadn't told him about a baby. She told him you didn't know she wanted to surprise you on your honeymoon. He threatened to disown you if she tried to pass it off as a DiNozzo. Lily told him you both didn't care and kicked him out."

Tony asked. "How do you know this?"

Harry said. "Lily kept a journal and it was spell locked on her death and sent to her private vault only to later be found by me. After I tell you I'll let you read it and let her explain in her own words."

"What's to understand she changed her mind took the money and left, then married another man?" Gibbs said tightly.

Harry glared and a light wind went through the room as he said tightly. "My mother wasn't a whore to be paid off. She didn't take a dime of his fucking money Gibbs. She left like she planned to bury her parents and planned to return. Her choice was taken away when she was given a potion by a friend that was under a spell to do so. James was also slipped a potion by someone who would later turn out to be a traitor. By the time the potion wore off they were bonded. Within days when her and James were trying to figure out what to do. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. showed up and told an elf he was there to see Lily Potter. She refused to see him but a muggle death certificate for Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was given to her by the house elf that threw him out. The elf claimed he dropped it as he left. Lily never mentioned seeing Senor again in her Journal."

Tony said. "Was my father part of it?"

Harry said. "It's possible but I don't know. From her journal Lily wrote she found out by her sister she disappeared after the funeral while at the funeral reception at her sister's house. The friend helped her to the bathroom after she got ill at the dinner and no one saw her again. Lily tried to get Petunia to tell her more but she started yelling about her causing a scene and then leaving. After the will of their parents was read Lily never saw her sister again. Lily and James decided to stay married and raise me, James blood adopted me after I was born. They used a potion so I would have two fathers and one mother. My Uncles adopted me and named me there heir. They never believed you were dead and believed Dumbledore was behind the death certificate but could never prove it. I found all of this out two years ago."

"Why wait until now? Why not find him the moment you knew Tony was alive." Tim asked.

"I couldn't leave and when I could. I didn't know if you knew what your father did or was innocent in all of this. I finally met Grandfather face to face and got the truth out of him." Harry said smirking.

Tony, Tim and Gibbs said together shocked. "You've met Senor?"

"Oh yeah. We don't like each other. We mix like oil and water." Harry said his eyes going dark and the wind going a little harder around the room.

"What did you do Harry?" Tony said.

"My job. He was arrested for refusing to pay his bill at a hotel. He tried to tell the Aurora's his grandson Harry Potter-DiNozzo was the man who killed Voldemort and had told him he'd pay the hotel bill. They called me in to see if it was true. A lot of people claim to know me and a few from time to time claim to be family or close friends of mine saying I'll pick up the tab for this or that. But he made the Aurora's nervous he knew a little too much about me. I questioned him and he at first acted like we were long lost relatives having a reunion. When he realized I was there to question him not visit because I had no clue who he was. He agreed to a truth potion to prove to me we were related. He knew very little about my mother her maiden name and her married name and his offer to her. But he knew a lot about me. After he was questioned he agreed to scans as well. I found out his memory had been erased. He admitted under the potion he wanted a cut of my inheritance. His reason, I wouldn't have gotten my rich lifestyle if he hadn't sent my mother packing before I was born. I told him to go to hell. He tried to blackmail me by telling me my biological father was alive and only he could tell me where his son was and only if I paid him. He didn't like my answer nor was he happy with his choice of pay the bill or go to jail."

Tony asked. "What was your answer?"

Harry smirked and said. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr NCIS in DC, your home address, cell phone and home telephone numbers."

Tony's eyes widened and he said. "How did you?"

Harry chuckled and said. "Computers are my weakness. Haven't met one I can't crack. Once I had your full name and birthdate the rest was child's play."

"Wow you and McGeek really are a match made in heaven." Tony said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Abby said.

"Where just talking Aunt Abby. Everything is fine." Harry said.

"No you're not. This looks like an inquisition. You're supposed to be resting Harry not answering questions. Out you three right now." Abby ordered.

"Abb's…" Gibbs started.

"No Gibbs. Did you think for a minute that not only Tony might need comfort? That you and Tim had Tony's back but no one had Harry's. Or that this might be too much for him? How about you Tim? Tony?" Abby demanded.

All three men looked at Harry and noticed he had almost no color in his face and they had all noticed his magic flare with his temper a few times but dismissed it as the topic.

"I didn't think so. Out now." Abby ordered.

"Aunt Abby I'm ok it was fine." Harry said.

Abby glared at the three leaving men and turned back to Harry. She climbed into the bed with him and cuddled with him. She ran her fingers through his hair as he calmed down. Once she knew he was calm she said. "No it's not fine Har-bear. Those three idiot could have made you lose control of your magic and not known until it was too late. How many times did your magic spike with your temper? Be honest."

Harry looked away he said quietly. "A few times but it was just a breeze. Nothing more."

Abby sighed and got up. She said. "I'm going to get Neville to check you over stay put."

"Aunt Abby I'm fine. I just got a little angry that's all. I'll just sleep for a while I'll be fine." Harry protested.

"You stay awake until I get back. I won't be a minute." Abby said and left.

Harry sighed. Great now she'd be pissed at Gibbs, Tony and Tim for days because of him. A few minutes later Abby was back Neville with her.

"Nev tell her I'm fine. Really I only got angry and with the topic we were discussing it not that much of a surprise. I'm serious nothing happen other than a breeze, I'm fine." Harry said.

Neville took his wand out and after a few spells turned to Abby. "He's ok. He needs to eat and sleep but I don't know what those three where thinking."

Harry glared at them and said. "I offered to tell Tony about what happened to Lily and it got out of hand but it was my fault."

Neville glared at him and said. "And the fact that they kept asking questions and none of them took into account you're healing or supposed to rest. Let alone none of them stopped to think it might be something hard for you to talk about, none the less be question about? So to get Abby or me, hell to comfort you themselves. No they still kept going even after your magic spiked."

Harry gulped at the glares coming his way. He said. "Ok maybe a little their fault. But I started it."

Abby folded her arms and said. "And I ended it. The next time you four decided to share you need someone for you in the room Har-bear."

Harry blushed but nodded. He said. "I thought they wouldn't gang up on me. Guess I was wrong."

Abby sighed and went to talk but Neville handed Harry a sleeping potion and a tray of food. He said. "Healers orders eat then sleep."

After Harry was asleep Abby and Neville went back downstairs. Tony, Tim and Gibbs were waiting in the kitchen for them.

"Is he ok?" Tony asked.

Abby glared but said. "Yes, no thanks to you three. He just needs to rest awhile."

Tony sighed and said. "Good. I wasn't thinking I got so wrapped up in everything he was telling me I didn't stop to think."

"He thought you three wouldn't gang up on him Tony. He's part of our team. How's this going to affect that?" Abby said.

Tony looked surprised and he said. "It won't Abby it got out of hand. Look I'll talk to him when he wakes up. What he was telling me was intense and I should have stuck with what I said in the first place and waited. But I just had to know and it snow balled. We were all out of line and we'll work it out you'll see it be ok."

Abby walked outside into the backyard to cool off calling over her shoulder. "It better."

Tony turned to Neville and he said. "So is it your turn now?"

Neville shook his head and grinned as he said. "Nope. Harry's a big boy I'm not happy with you three but trust me Harry can take care of himself and you three just stepped in it big time."

Tony said. "We know we screwed up."

Neville glared at the three men and said. "No Tony you three showed him he can't count on his team that he has no back up."

"That's not true. I'm his partner. I always have his back." Tim said angrily.

Neville raised his eyebrow and said. "Really McGee then why did Harry tell me and his Aunt that the three of you ganged up on him. Did you see his magic flare or him lose the color in his face? Hell did you just put an end to it period knowing he was recovering. You're supposed to have his back not make the situation worse." Neville ended shouting.

"Hey. Harry's a grown man if he was in over his head he should have spoken up. Not just sit there and take it. Where not monsters we would have back off." Gibbs said glaring at Neville.

Neville met him glare for glare and said. "No you're not monsters Gibbs just heartless bastards. Did it occur to even one of you Harry was speaking of his dead parents or did you just fire off another question hoping to gain more information before someone broke it up? Have you not learned by being around Harry he puts others before him that he won't put a stop to it even if his health at risk or did you three just not give a dam as long as you got answers."

"It wasn't like that Long-Bottom. He was ruffled but fine as we talked to him. I admit it got out of hand but you're out of line." Gibbs seethed.

Neville nodded and said firmly. "Then I'm not the only one and in good company. Good day Agents. I'll return tomorrow to see my patient. Try not to kill him before I return." A loud snap and Neville was gone.

Abby rushed back in the room and looked at an angry Gibbs and a thoughtful Tim and Tony. She went to Gibbs and said. "I heard yelling and then Neville's loud snap he only does that when he's pissed. What happen?"

"Long-Bottom has decided we were out of line. I told him he was out of line that we weren't trying to hurt Harry and if he felt cornered he should have spoken up." Gibbs said.

Abby smirked and said. "Did Neville get really polite before he left?"

Gibbs nodded.

Abby grinned and said. "Neville is very protective of Harry Gibbs. He'll cool off but I wouldn't push him."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in question.

Abby grinned and went up to check on Harry.

"Abby why not push him?" Tim said.

"Neville was taught to duel by Harry. He'd wipe the floor up with all three of you, three on one. Trust me boys I've seen Neville duel. The only one that can beat him is Harry. They still spar together once in a while to make sure he stay fresh in his training" Abby said smirking as three jaws dropped. After checking on Harry she was back a moment later. "Well I'm off Harry should sleep until morning can you three behave yourselves until then?"

All three men glared tired of the lectures they knew they screwed up enough already.

Abby left she had shopping to do and a surprise to arrange for Harry.

Alone Tony, Tim and Gibbs sat at the kitchen table. All three lost in thought as they drank there coffee.

Tony finally said. "So do either of you agree with Abby or Neville?"

Tim nodded.

Gibbs sighed and said. "I agree we let things get out of hand but still think he could have spoken up. Part of being this team is we all talk to each other."

"Yeah Boss but we also have each other's backs. We had Tony's but what about Harry's? Neville is right about one thing we were talking about his parents and not one of us were on his side or softening the questions we asked." Tim said.

Tony looked down at his hands and said. "I should have stood by what I said and waited this is on me."

Tim shook his head and said. "I'm his partner. I should have ended it the moment I heard what you two were talking about. This is my fault."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and head slapped them both. He said. "Think you two. Give Harry some credit if he didn't want to discuss it he wouldn't have. Our problem we treated it like an interrogation and took it too far. Tomorrow we talk this out with Harry and see what happens."

"Or you could all get over yourselves and realize I could have stopped it at any time." Said a voice from the doorway.

Three heads snapped to the voice and said. "Harry?"

Harry smirked and walked into the kitchen. He sat down with a wince but otherwise stayed quiet.

Tony started with. "Were sorry…"

Harry held his hand up to stop him. He said. "We all let it go too far Tony. I admit I wasn't too thrilled with being ganged up on but I could have spoken up."

Gibbs nodded and said. "Why didn't you?"

Harry sighed and said. "Tony deserves to know what happen to Lily. A few moments of discomfort on my part is worth that. Now he knows and that's it."

"No now I confront my father." Tony said.

"No." Harry said firmly.

"What?" Tony said.

Harry sighed and said. "Tony his memory was cleared not hidden cleared. Even if you talk to him he won't remember anything about it. As much as I hate to say this involved or not he was a victim to."

"So you just want me to let it go. I can't do that." Tony said.

"So talk to him about me and Lily the rest let it go." Harry said.

"Ok were not doing this again your supposed to be resting." Tim said.

"Tim I'm fine." Harry said.

"Yeah and you'll remain that way. You need to go back to bed." Gibbs said.

Harry glared and said. "I'm fine."

Tim scooped Harry up and took him back upstairs. They could hear Harry yelling at Tim. "Put me down now you big ape."

Tony grinned at Gibbs after they left. "You know Harry loves when Tim takes care of him. If he really wanted down he could over power Tim in a heartbeat."

Gibbs smirked and nodded.

"What are we going to do to get them together?" Tony asked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said. "I look like a matchmaker to you."

Tony grinned and said. "Come on Boss you know you'll help. This is our little Timmy."

"And our little Har-bear." Gibbs said with a smirk.

Tony laughed and they toasted there coffee.


End file.
